Johnny Lawrence
Johnny Lawrence is a recurring character of The Karate Kid series, serving as the secondary antagonist of the 1984 film The Karate Kid and the protagonist anti-hero of the YouTube Red TV Series Cobra Kai. He was portrayed by . Biography ''The Karate Kid'' He was the best student of John Kreese’s Cobra Kai Dojo and the leader of the gang of bullies representing the dojo, as well as the ex-boyfriend of Ali Mills. Throughout the film, Johnny torments and bullies the protagonist, Daniel LaRusso. But when Kreese told Johnny to “sweep the leg” in order to beat Daniel at the All-Valley Karate Tournament, Johnny gives Kreese a frightened glance (while also possibly realizing that Kreese had gone too far). After he lost to Daniel, Johnny shows respect to Daniel and gives him the first-place trophy. With that, he and Daniel patch things up and become friends. ''The Karate Kid Part II'' At the beginning of the second film, while Johnny was perfectly fine with winning the second-place trophy, Kreese was not (and even broke the trophy in two after Johnny called him a loser). After an argument between Kreese and Johnny (which Daniel and Miyagi take notice of), Kreese violently berates Johnny, but Miyagi stops him. After that, Johnny and the rest of the Cobra Kai students left Kreese in the parking lot, now seeing Kreese for the kind of man he really was. The Karate Kid Part III Johnny appears in a montage in the begenning of the movie. It is revealed that Kreese lost all of his students after his actions against Johnny in the beginning of Karate Kid 2. ''Cobra Kai'' 34 years after losing the tournament, Johnny is down on luck. When he meets his new neighbor Miguel he is hostile with him. He later beats up a group of bullies who were harassing Miguel. After which Miguel asks him to teach him karate which Johhny refuses at first. However, he later changes his mind and decides to train him. He reopens the Cobrai Kai dojo which causes his rivalry with Daniel to get reignited. He later gets more students at the Cobra Kai thanks to Miguel. He teaches all of them to strike first, and act merciless to their oponents which is what Kreese taught him. While Cobra Kai was initally banned from the All- Valley Karate tournament Johnny manages to convince the committe to reisntate Cobra Kai. During the tournament Miguel makes it to the finals, but his son Robbie who's against him also makes it to the finals. During the final round Miguel commits a cheap move against Robbie which upsets Johnny and makes him realize that Miguel has turned into him. While Miguel wins the tournamtent for Coba Kai, Johnny is upset of what he made Miguel do. Back at the dojo he tries to celebrate his victory but realizes some of the lessons he taught Miguel were wrong. Before he can correct them, Kreese enters the dojo and congratulates Johnny for winning at any costs. Kreese reveals this is only the beginning for Cobra Kai and that Johnny still has a lot more to learn. Personality In the original movie, Johnny is the leader of the Cobra Kai and the meanest of them. He bullies and harrasses Daniel due to the latter becoming freindly with Ali. He doesn't show the enemy any mercy which is what Kreese has taught him to do. In the final round of the tournament however, when Kreese tells him to sweep Daniel's leg Johnny is shocked, and he express reluctance to do so which shows that Johnny knows that things are going too far. After Daniel defeats Johnny, Johnny shows respect to Daniel by handing him the trophy and saying you're alright. 34 years later Johnny is still bitter over losing to Daniel. He is initally hostile with Miguel when he meets him. When he begins training him in karate he taches him to be mercliess. However, when Miguel's mom stops Johnny from seeing him, Johnny realizes that he really cares about him, and that Miguel is the only person that still hasn't given up on him. After more students enroll in the dojo Johnny makes several negative reamarks to them which causes several of them to quit. After realizing his mistake, he stops being so harsh with them. After reopening the Cobra Kai dojo his rivalry with Daniel is reignited. Daniel raises his rent just so Cobrai Kai gets closed down which angers him. He tries to prevent Cobrai Kai from getting reinstated in the All-Valley tornament which angers him. After Daniel's cousin Louie burns his car, Johnny confronts Daniel and the two almost get into a fight. However, he two bond together on a car ride where they end up visiting Daniel's old apartment and reveal their stories before they met. However, they go back to being rivals after Johnny finds out that Robbie has been training with Daniel, though Daniel was unaware that Robbie was Johnny's son. After his student Hawk gets disqalified in the semifinals of the tournament for making a cheap move against Robbie, Johnny is shown to be supset at him for going too far. When Miguel commits a cheap move against Robbie in the final round Johnny tells him not to play dirty, ans then realizes that he has gone too far. Despite Miguel winning the tournament for the Cobra Kai, Johnny expresses guilt for what he turned Miguel into. Trivia *Johnny's actor, William Zabka, is notable for playing villains in various 1980s movies (with another one of his roles being Greg Tolan from the 1985 coming-of-age high-school comedy drama film Just One of The Guys). However, he played a good guy in a 1980s sitcom To Protect & Surf, as well as being featured in The Equalizer. Out of homage to his 1980s villainous roles, Zabka was cast as Rick Steelman in the 2010 film Hot Tub Time Machine. *Johnny Lawrence returns in Cobra Kai and resurrect Cobra Kai from his former sensei. He is an anti-hero and protagonist of the series. Ironically, Johnny seems to have change to be less villainous while Daniel becomes more of a villain due to his past grudge against Johnny and Cobra Kai as Johnny and his gang nearly killed him in the past for dousing one of them. Navigation Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pawns Category:Rivals Category:Leader Category:Love rivals Category:Misogynists Category:Redeemed Category:Abusers Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Neutral Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Teenagers Category:Mischievous Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cowards Category:Archenemy Category:Parents Category:Protagonists Category:Remorseful Category:Addicts